


Barnes & Rogers: Ghostbusters Inc.

by SnoopyLover58



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Imagine, F/M, Family Man Bucky, Fluff, Gen, Hilarious, Marvel Universe, True Love, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopyLover58/pseuds/SnoopyLover58
Summary: Steven Malachi Barnes, 5 year old clone of Bucky and Y/N Barnes, loved imitating his daddy. What happens when Steve and Bucky decide to watch a movie not for 5 year old eye?





	Barnes & Rogers: Ghostbusters Inc.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: @goodnightwife
> 
> A/N: This is written for @prettyyoungtragedy’s Fic Title Challenge!
> 
> Prompt: Bucky and Steve go ghost hunting

All Hallows Eve or Halloween, the day adults become kids and kids become their favorite characters. Little ghosts and goblins walk from door to door, collecting candy, gum, fruit, sometimes money. Scary movies are part of the day. Little boys aren’t supposed to watch teen and adult movies. Y/N vehemently objected to her son, along with daddy and uncle binge on “Casper” and “Beetlejuice.” As a matter of fact, she threatened to take Malachi away until _after_ Halloween.

 

_Crossing her arms, eyes rolling. “James Buchanan Barnes, Steven Grant Rogers. My son will not subject himself to a movie that’s sure to give him nightmares.”_

 

Turning to face Y/N’s of wrath, Bucky and Steve gulped. “Doll, he’s gonna watch Casper n’go t’bed. Promise he won’t see anything else.”

 

“Y/N, I don’t want my namesake scared.” Steve pleaded.

 

Musketeer #3. “Aww c’mon momma. I promise “Casper” only.”

 

Relenting, Y/N admonished her 3 babies. “One damn movie, “Casper” then it’s off to bed.”

 

In their singsong voices, “Yes ma’am.”

 

Popcorn, juice boxes on hand, Bucky queued “Casper the Friendly Ghost and Wendy Witch Goes Trick or Treating.” Everything was smooth until the 3 dastardly ghosts jumped out and scared Casper and Wendy!

 

Malachi jumped and popcorn flew in the air, raining down like snow.

 

Hiding behind Uncle Steve, Malachi cried. _“The bad ghost are gonna eat Casper and Wendy!!! They’re mean!!!”_

 

Instantly, Bucky knew he was in deep trouble. _“Oh shit! Y/N’s gonna kill me!! What the hell m’I gonna do??”_

 

Scooping Malachi in his arms, Steve attempted to tip-toe upstairs. Y/N heard her son sniffling. She opened her bedroom door just in time to see the guilty culprits.

 

As quiet as possible, Y/N whisper shouted. **_“WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SON???!!!”_ **

 

“He watched “Casper” n’some mean ghosts scared’em.” Y/N scared the hell out of Steve. Barnes women are fierce.

 

Malachi whined. “Daddy, Uncle Steve, will you check for ghosts please? I’m scared.”

 

Y/N mouthed, _“FIX IT!_!”

 

Bucky grabbed a baseball bat; Steve a duffle bag. “Uncle Steve, why do you have a bag?”

 

“We gotta have something t’put the ghost in. Then, your daddy will bash’em with the bat!”

 

Tucking Malachi in bed, Bucky thoroughly searched his son’s closet, under the bed, toy chest.

 

Pretending to find a ghost, Steve scooped it up, while Bucky smashed it. To ensure the menacing creature won’t return, it was flushed down the toilet.

 

Earning them cool points, Malachi was satisfied his room was ghost free _AND_ Y/N forgave them!

 

“Punk, maybe should go into ghostbusting.”

 

“Ya stupid jerk, hell no.”

 

Y/N had a trick up her sleeve. She used her tech skills to rig the tv. Relaxing on the sofa, all of a sudden voices started whispering. **_“Get ouuuuut. You’ll pay for what you did.”_ **

 

Scrambling from the sofa, the scaredy cats knocked each other over trying to get out of the house.

 

Doubling over in laughter, Y/N wiped tears from her eyes. “What’s wrong?? The mighty ghostbusters are afraid?”

 

Bucky and Steve didn’t find it amusing at all. “That’s dirty, doll.” Bucky sweated profusely.

“Yeah Y/N. Why’d ya to that to us?” Steve gasped for air.

 

“Payback’s a bitch. Next time you’ll think twice before allowing our son to watch a scary cartoon.”

 

“Barnes-Rogers: Ghostbusters Inc.” were officially closed for business, thanks to Y/N, tech skills and a flare for getting even.


End file.
